


In the Closet, At Noon

by erentitanjaeger



Series: In The, At The [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Levi, M/M, Uke Levi, ereri, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 18:18:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erentitanjaeger/pseuds/erentitanjaeger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi was a small man by nature, but he was stronger than anyone Eren knew.  It was for that reason that Eren was sure he had always been top in any other relationship he might have had, never having the opportunity to feel what it was like to give yourself over to another and see what would happen if you were put under control, no longer in control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Closet, At Noon

**Author's Note:**

> 'This was supposed to be a one shot...' I mutter as I tack on another chapter. 
> 
> So someone on tumblr requested bottom Levi (unf! yes please) and FallenAngel1129 on here asked for a third installment to the 'In the, At the' series so I shot down two birds with one stone. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Twice in under twenty-four hours, Eren had been the victim of Levi’s hands, of his touch, of his strong ability to control whatever was in front of him. This had made Eren slightly disorientated, his skin now slightly more sensitive than usual. It made dressing a chore and trying to avoid other people’s touch while his skin was still healing was getting exhausting. 

It was strange, actually, knowing what he and Levi had done together was only a few hours behind him. Eren’s jaw was still quite sore, and Armin kept asking him why he was rubbing it so much. Mikasa had even grabbed the back of his neck and brought his face close to hers, searching for any signs of abuse that might have been made by Eren’s superior. Lucky for Eren, Levi was careful about where he left his marks. He knew of a few, good bruises hiding under his shirt collar.

Hanji was a bit more perceptive, taking one look at Eren’s face when he entered her lab and started in on him with all kinds of very personal questions he really wasn’t sure how to answer. Apparently, her interest in titans really had no bounds, wanting to know what his blood pressure was like after having been aroused, if his skin had gotten any hotter or if he had felt any kind of power surge through him when he had been with Levi. She said it all in very pornographic terms though.

“I-I really don’t know, Hanji!” he kept trying to say. “I wasn’t really paying attention to that kind of stuff!” He was a little occupied with having Levi’s massive, dick down his throat. The questions didn’t let up for the next hour though, and by the time Levi entered the room to take his shift with the boy, Eren was more than a little emotionally exhausted.

“Oh, good! Levi! You can tell me about Eren’s temperature while he was on all fours, right?” Hanji was on the older man in seconds.

Eren sputtered, gripping the edges of the chair he was situated on. He was already getting used to Hanji’s straight-forwardness, but this was slightly ridiculous.

“No, I wouldn’t,” Levi spoke dully, walking over to Eren and clapping the boy’s shoulder, reassuring him of the man’s presence. Eren couldn’t be more thankful than he was now. “I can tell you what his temperature is like when he’s on his back, though.”

Eren sputtered again, losing all the faith in ‘humanity’s strongest soldier’ he had built up over the past few months in less than a second.

“Get him on all fours next time and see what happens!” Hanji spoke before trotting over to her different experimental tools. Eren could see her looking for the needle she used to take all his blood samples with. He shuddered.

Levi felt it with his hand, noted Eren’s expression and decided it was time to give the boy some kind of reprieve.

“As fun as that sounds, we’ll be taking our leave now,” Levi spoke up, motioning to Eren that he should start getting ready to leave. “It’s time for the brat to eat and I haven’t had a coffee since yesterday morning.”

Eren was grateful for the chance to grab his jacket off the table, following the corporal towards the door.

“Oh! Coffee! Good one, Levi!” Hanji was back, gripping Eren’s shoulders and shaking him until he was sure he could feel his brain rattling around inside his head. “Get me a blood sample after Eren’s had coffee!”

Levi only nudged the girl off before pulling Eren out of the room, shutting the wooden door tightly behind them and strolling off. Eren followed closely behind. It was relatively silent as they walked, bar their footsteps against the stone floor. Eren’s were quick, taking lots of swift strides to keep up with Levi’s heavy, long ones. It was incredible the ground the man could cover despite his height.

“You shouldn’t be so intimidated by her,” Levi finally spoke. Eren glanced down at Levi’s face, watching his expressionless eyes for a few moments. “Her bark is far worse than her bite. Show her some initiative and she’ll back off.”

Eren took that into consideration.

“I see. I’ll make sure to do that next time,” Eren said. 

“Of course, it could just backfire and give Hanji an excuse to take more blood samples. She’s probably eager to study you when you’re in all kinds of different of mindsets; that’s why you’re so intriguing to her when you’re aroused,” Levi continued. 

“Oh, right,” Eren was slightly disappointed the advice was only a jarb from his corporal.

“Of course,” Levi started, stopping in the hallway all of a sudden. “You’re far more intriguing to me when you’re aroused than you are to her.”

Eren looked right into Levi’s eyes, a silent flame burning behind those grey irises. Thankfully, this sort of ground was getting more and more familiar to Eren. He found he no longer stammered when Levi was around, though he was yet to master his speech when they were intimate together. Though he was at least able to control his actions long enough to get things started before Levi took over and he found himself under the man’s complete control.

It was the beginning of a comfortable routine almost. 

“Yeah? I don’t know about you, Sir. There’s still a lot of thing I have yet to discover when you’re nearing climax,” Eren countered. His words were strong and didn’t waver, despite how hard his heart was hammering in his chest. Whenever he could feel the electricity in the room change directions, when he could anticipate their new found intimacy starting to take a sharp dive, he got wired up quickly.

“Oh? Then why don’t we have a quick study session before lunch?” Levi was practically smirking, liking the new confidence Eren had found a lot. “Maybe, this time you can study me more closely. Take the reins, so to speak.” 

Levi moved closer, nudging Eren backwards slightly towards the closet that was situated behind him.

“T-take the reins?” Eren’s stammer was back. This wasn’t routine at all.

Eren wasn’t naïve enough to think that they’d be doing the same thing every time they locked themselves in a room together. Already, their only two times being aroused together were vastly different, but he had never expected that Levi would let him be in control.

“Yes. You do all the work. I’m still tired from this morning, but I’m far too horny to wait until I’m rested enough to see you naked again. So get in the closet and take off your pants.”

Eren’s head was swimming. He was beyond confused. He could understand where Levi was coming from, the position he had taken up this morning didn’t exactly look like it had been easy to hold, but his orders completely destroyed his intentions. Eren tried to get a grasp on the situation, even if it was only with a few fingers, he was sure he’d get a better hold as they got on further.

Then again, that was kind of his job. He never knew what being in the Scouting Legion would hold for him, and he was never allowed to hesitate or take some time to think about. He just had to dive in and hope for the best, trusting his instincts as he went. So why should sex be any different?

“N-no,” Eren finally spoke, reaching behind him for the door handle he knew was there. Broom cupboards were extremely common in this castle, which was convenient when they had to clean it all from top to bottom every Thursday (per Levi’s orders), but Eren was finding they were an entirely new kind of convenient.

“Excuse me?” Levi didn’t look happy.

“If I’m in charge this time,” Eren brought the door open, nodding his head towards the space inside, “you’re the one who has to be naked first.”

Levi looked at him; Eren could see him searching his face for any kind of hesitation in his words. Eren was trying hard to look as if he knew what he was doing, but was sure he was failing miserably.

“There was absolutely nothing hot about what you just said,” Levi told him in the most monotonous voice Eren had ever heard him use. Eren gripped the door handle further, barring his teeth.

“I don’t care if you don’t think it was hot enough. Get in the closet!” If this had been any other kind of situation, he would’ve just gone ahead and bitten through his tongue and bled to death on the floor for the tone he had just used towards his superior. He might have still done it, if it weren’t for the sudden smirk on Levi’s lips.

“Better,” he said simply, rolling his shoulders to shrug his jacket off as he headed Eren’s words and entered the dark, confined space. Eren took a few quick and deep breaths before following his corporal and pulling the door shut behind them.

It was dark inside, the room smelling entirely of disinfectant and dust from the brooms. He couldn’t see a thing, which both comforted and freaked Eren out. If he couldn’t see, how was he supposed to know what the hell he was doing, or what Levi was doing? Then again, if Levi couldn’t see, he wouldn’t be able to see Eren’s nervous expressions the entire time; which were sure to be a turn off. If he could keep his voice steady, the lack of sight would work entirely in his favour.

“Alright,” he heard Levi’s smooth, deep voice sound. Eren recognised the new tone; it was the tone he always used when he was speaking dirty talk. A slight smile spread across Eren’s lips. “Now what am I supposed to do, Sir?” The last word was accented heavily, drawn out so the syllable and sound was enunciated. Eren swallowed.

“Depends,” Eren started, his palms sweating. “Are you naked yet?” 

Keep your voice steady, Eren reminded himself.

“No. Give me a second,” Levi spoke. Eren could hear the rustling of fabric and clinking of belt buckles, the clatter of leather against stone as Eren guessed Levi’s boots were removed. A bucket was tipped over as he heard belts fall to the floor. Now there was just the sound of satin on cotton as he could hear Levi removing his cravat. By this time, Eren’s eyes had adjusted to the darkness enough to have some knowledge of what was going on around him.

Sure enough, Levi was now shrugging off his shirt, pulling his arms out of the sleeves and starting to work on his pants. Eren swallowed thickly, only just being able to make out the contours of Levi’s chest and arms, his tongue tracing the shape of his lips at the thought of having those muscles under his hands.

Give in, he found himself thinking. Give in to your instincts. Let the monster inside take over.

“Okay,” Levi finally spoke, now just removing his boxers, leaving them hanging over a broom handle as he stood there, completely naked. Eren breathed heavily. “I’m naked. And cold, just for the record.”

Eren chuckled, shrugging his own jacket off, unbuttoning his pants under his 3D manoeuvrer gear belts and taking two long strides so he was right in front of Levi’s body, their chests touching, Eren looking down at those striking features. He could see Levi doing his best to hide his interest.

“Touch yourself,” came the simple command. Eren was no longer surprised by his bout of confidence; he wanted this. He wanted to know what it was like to be in control for once, only having ever taken orders before, but never giving them. He was eager to find out what kind of person he became with that kind of power.

“How boorish,” came Levi’s response. So Eren grabbed the man’s throat in his hand, his fingernails digging into the skin and pushing so Levi slammed back against the broom closet’s wall. 

“What was that?” Eren growled. 

Careful, Eren thought. Don’t let yourself get out of hand. 

He wanted to control Levi, but he didn’t want to hurt his lover.

But his intentions to be soft flew out and under the door when he heard a slight chuckle from Levi, feeling it climb out of the man’s throat.

“Sorry,” his deep voice was reverberating with amusement, but Eren could hear the desperation climbing its way out. There were still so many things Eren didn’t know about Levi. Now he was beginning to wonder if being dominated was one of the man’s major turn-ons.

Levi was a small man by nature, but he was stronger than anyone Eren knew. It was for that reason that Eren was sure he had always been top in any other relationship he might have had, never having the opportunity to feel what it was like to give yourself over to another and see what would happen if you were put under control, no longer in control.

Levi now had that opportunity with Eren. Maybe he was just comfortable enough to ask Eren for that kind of stimulation, or maybe he just never felt like it with any of his other partners. Either way, Eren felt like he’d soon be seeing a whole different side of Levi; and he was so sure he was going to like it a lot.

“Where should I touch myself then?” Levi asked, that smirk growing with each passing moment.

Eren leant down, his hand still around Levi’s throat, his thumb stroking the soft skin. 

“Finger yourself for me,” Eren whispered into the man’s ear, moving his other hand to grip the fine hip, landing a heady kiss on the man’s jaw. Levi hummed slightly as he turned his head to face Eren.

“Okay, but only for you,” he said, licking Eren’s lips before reaching down with his hands and working his fingers between his legs. Eren moved his arms so they were both gripping the man’s hips, wanting to him to have as much outside support as he could while he did this. Eren’s breathing quickened, suddenly getting very excited.

He watched those pale eyelids slip shut as Levi’s shoulders and arms went to work, finding the right spot and pushing in, a soft whimper leaving those already moist lips. Eren could see Levi spread his legs a little more, trying to find a good stance between the wall and Eren’s hands, stretching slightly so he could get a better angle as he pushed in deeper.

“Shit, I haven’t done this in a while,” Levi’s voice was thick, but it wavered heavily. Eren could already feel the affect he himself was having on the man, feeling the light sheen of sweat forming on Levi’s skin. It was delicious to watch.

Eren looked down, watching as he thought he saw those long fingers go even deeper. He couldn’t see very well from this angle, but he didn’t want to bend down to see either. He was having too much fun being the emotionally taller one for once.

“How many?” Eren asked, his lips pressed against Levi’s ear.

“Huh?” Levi asked unintelligibly, apparently too caught up in the feeling of being entered to think coherently.

Thank God I’m not the only one who loses all thought process when I’ve got something inside of me.

“How many fingers have you got up that delicious ass of yours?” Eren expanded, squeezing Levi’s hips as well. There was a slight shudder from the man, the dirty talk really starting to put fire in his veins. Then he heard something fall from Levi’s mouth that he didn’t think he’d ever hear, not even in sex. Levi stuttered.

“Th-three,” came the answer. Eren took a quick intake of breath, nipping Levi’s ear and unexpectedly thrusting his hips forward. Both of them groaned at that, the sound echoing and swimming around their heads.

“Impressive,” Eren praised him. “Want some help?”

“Oh, fuck yes!” Levi sounded so eager, Eren found himself giving him a good, long kiss to his jaw, moaning into the skin. 

“You sound so hot when you’re eager for me,” Eren commented, beginning to run his hands down Levi’s sides, moving them behind him so he was massaging Levi’s ass then going lower and lower so his own fingers could join the ones already at work.

“Oh, then I must sound like the fucking fires of hell to you right now,” Levi breathed, biting into Eren’s shoulder and both shuddering completely and moaning heavily when he could feel two more fingers, not his own, slip inside him.

“Holy shit, Jaeger,” the deep voice was filled with a whining need that had Eren pressing deeper and deeper, eager for more of those sounds.

“Do you have any idea how hard it is not to sound like a girl when you’re inside me like this?” Levi was breathing heavily, turning his head so he was resting against Eren’s shoulder and kissing the tanned neck. He could taste a lingering salty flavour, probably dried sweat from this morning’s activities. Just when Levi was so sure it couldn’t get any hotter.

“You can sound like a girl if you want to,” Eren spoke, adding another finger and pushing in so deep Levi let out a very loud, guttural groan. Eren turned his head slightly, feeling Levi’s short and hot breaths on his skin. “Or you can just go ahead and sound like that some more.”

“Fuck, do that again,” Levi pleaded his nose buried into the crook of Eren’s neck now. Eren did, pressing his fingers in again, curling his knuckles until Levi moaned again, his voice growing higher and higher as Eren abused a certain spot inside him. 

“Sh-shit! Kn-kno- holy fuck!” Levi’s profanities were far worse when he was in the process of getting finger-fucked, and Eren liked it a whole lot. “Knock it off, Jaeger! There’s no way in hell I’m coming before you do!”

Eren only grinned, continuing to abuse Levi’s prostate, the man’s own fingers still trapped inside him provided a good source of extra fun; having finger wars inside Levi was a new sport Eren was eager to invent.

“Shut up, Levi,” Eren growled, using his thumbs to massage the muscles he had his hands on, the soft skin driving him crazy. His own arousal was getting a little painful, but he had had no idea how endearing it would be to feel Levi like this, and he didn’t want to stop for anything.

He felt sharp teeth grip onto his skin, letting out a yelp at the slight pain it caused. But he only pushed his fingers into that spot again, Levi letting go instantly so he could moan into Eren’s neck. Then Levi started moaning something other than just incoherent sounds; Eren’s own name. 

“E-re-en…” Levi mewled. “Er-en. Er-e-e-ennn!” So Eren turned his head and locked his lips onto Levi’s own, swallowing those beautiful cries and wasting no time in shoving his tongue down the other’s throat, tasting and mapping out the gorgeous mouth, humming loudly when Levi gripped his tongue with his lips and started sucking on it.

Levi tugged and pulled until he could work his fingers out of himself, relieved to feel Eren’s own fingers still had at work inside him. He grabbed Eren’s hips, diving his hands into Eren’s open pants and pulling out the boy’s arousal, wrapping his hands around both of their members and starting to stroke.

“Oh, good,” Eren growled into the kiss. “You were so eager for my dick, weren’t you?” Dirty talk was nothing to Eren now, his mouth and mind had been filled with it so much already it was almost amusing how easy it came to him. He had very quickly learnt that if you wished to be Levi’s lover, you better have some good phrases tucked away.

“You wanted my hard-on in your hands, so you could feel how hot I am for you, how much you turn me on,” Eren continued, their lips connecting again and again, Levi nipping at Eren’s.

“Oh, I can think of several places I want your dick in,” Levi quipped back, pushing his hips up so he could rub their dicks together more easily. Eren went to work, slamming both of their hips against the wall so he could grind against Levi, his fingers being pushed in further by the sudden, solid surface on the backs of his hands.

Levi went back to burying his face in Eren’s neck, humming and moaning and mewling Eren’s name, the syllables so very familiar to him now. Eren humped Levi with as much energy as he could muster, which was quite a lot. Their members, slick with pre-come, rubbed against each other again and again, the friction and burning sensation causing jolt after jolt of sensual electricity up Eren’s spine. 

Eren was having a hard time believing that only last night, their first time like this, was he situated on Levi’s desk, thrusting into the man’s hands and crying out on his shoulder as he came just moments later. 

“Do you think we do this too much?” Eren whispered into Levi’s ear, feeling the man against him completely as he continued to thrust and grind.

“Trust me when I tell you, Eren,” Levi breathed, pushing back against Eren’s fingers one last time before his seed was released, spurting all over Eren’s clothes and his own skin. Eren came right after. Levi’s face as he came, even in the dark, was something he hadn’t been prepared for, letting loose into Levi’s hands sooner than he had planned.

“We certainly don’t do this enough.”

Eren chuckled, panting heavily, leaning his head against Levi’s own which was resting comfortably on his shoulder. He pulled his fingers out, rubbing Levi’s ass a few more times before winding his arms around the thin waist and pulling the man closer to him; Levi did the same.

They stayed like that for a while, Levi leaning so heavily into Eren he was surprised he hadn’t fallen over, but he was pretty aware of how tired Levi now was and was prepared to stand there for the rest of the night if he had too. 

“Gimme a kiss,” Levi’s voice was slurred, lifting his head so Eren had to do the same, smirking slightly before their lips touched. There was something so endearing about that kiss, their lips pressed together, moving lazily against each other, tongues only making the smallest of appearances. Eren wanted to commit it all to memory, but was sure he’d be forced to forget the next time they met like this.

After a few minutes of that, Levi went back to snoozing on Eren’s shoulder, Eren more than happy to sway himself slightly as they stood in each other’s arms. It was calming, it was nice, it was lovely. It was so incredibly warm as well. Levi was warm.

“Hey, Eren,” Levi finally spoke, lifting his head and pressing his forehead against the other’s. “Don’t tell Hanji about this.” Was all he said.

Eren couldn’t help but laugh, gripping Levi tighter and kissing the man’s hair in response.

“I mean it,” Levi was back to being his usual self, drawling his words and saying everything with an elegant kind of laziness. “If I find out you’ve leaked that I’m a bottom I’m going to give you a good reason to go berserk simply so I can kill you.”

Eren knew Levi meant every word, but he was grinning too widely and far too happy to care too much about the threat. Besides, he’d never tell anybody about what he had just seen. He liked keeping these moments to himself, the images locked away for only him and Levi to think of. If he shared it with someone else, it was no longer just his experience. It instantly became someone else’s, and someone else’s again if that someone else told someone else.

“Don’t worry, Levi,” Eren whispered fondly, moving his hands so he was running them up and down Levi’s cooling back. “This is our little secret.”

There were a few more lazy kisses and heavy threats from Levi before Eren was forced to help Levi get dressed again, adjusting all the straps over his body and trying not to think too hard about what kind of position he had just seen that body in. After that, it was a case of listening hard for any outside inhabitants before slipping out of the closet and down the hallway towards Levi’s office.

“Shit, I never did get my coffee,” Levi spoke, his arms crossed tightly over his chest and his evident crankiness becoming apparent. 

“Should I go down to the kitchen to make you one then?” Eren inquired.

“That’s what I just said,” Levi only said before picking up his pace so he was far in front of Eren, indicating he should meet the man back in his office when he was done. Eren smiled at the corporal’s back before taking a different hallway.

His time of giving orders was short lived, but Eren was okay with that. He had a new memory to mull over when he was alone or couldn’t sleep, something new about Levi he had learnt, something to hold on to even when times would be at their hardest.

Yes, Eren was alright with all of this; after all, he knew he’d be spending more of his free time thinking of orders to give Levi behind closed doors.


End file.
